


Fucking Damn it Ash

by Fudged_Up_Fanfics



Series: Fudged up Fanfics! [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash stop plz, F/M, Hilda isn't in it either but she's mentioned, I just said she was, Joy really isn't in it, LOL!, M/M, N is with Hilda, N/Hilda 5eva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudged_Up_Fanfics/pseuds/Fudged_Up_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash likes N<br/>N likes Hilda<br/>Hilda likes booze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Damn it Ash

Ash Ketchum stared at the man that had come rushing into the pokecentre, shouting at everybody for being mean to all the pokemon. He was the hottest guy that Ash had ever seen. “OMG,” Ash whispered, before he sprinted towards him. “You’re so handsome!” he screamed.  
N turned to stare at him and frowned, trying to imagine that Ash hadn’t just said that. He ignored him. “And you people who-“  
“What is your name?” Ash cried. N’s ego answered.   
“I am LORD N!” He yelled, before Ash jumped into his arms and tried to kiss him. N pushed him away, blushing. “No thank you,” he said, walking out in complete shame. “I’m dating White.”  
Ash suddenly burst into tears, falling to the ground. Brock and Misty approached with dull looks. “Goddamn it, Ash,” they said in tune.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made by Serina  
> CHECK THE PROFILE :D


End file.
